Aunque el mono se vista de seda
by Nadine Seiten Taisei
Summary: Oneshot. OkiKagu. En una de sus peleas, Okita estropea el vestido rojo de Kagura. Ella se las arregla para encontrar otra prenda que, inesperadamente, trae increíbles resultados... los cuales no hacen ninguna gracia a Okita.


_¡Muy buenas, gente! Hoy, para terminar debidamente el año, os traigo no uno, sino dos oneshot (ahora subo el otro). Espero que os gusten, y muchas gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Agradecimiento_ _ **muy especial**_ _a Kyosha012, por tomarse la molestia de leerlo y corregirlo. A veces soy más patosa/cabezota... Así que si os gusta el oneshot, agradecédselo también a ella, que se lo merece. Aprovecho para decirla (de nuevo) que_ _ **continúe**_ _con el fic. ¡Quiero saber qué pasa! Me he enganchado ^^'_

 _ **Anotación:** Aún a sabiendas de que este fic está en castellano, hago uso de honoríficos japoneses y algún que otra palabra japonesa. Sé que esto es estrictamente un error, debido a la costumbre de haberlo escuchado o leído de esta forma en traducciones y anime. Me interesaría mucho saber vuestra opinión respecto a este tema. Para entenderlo mejor, se trataría de sustituir cosas del tipo: "Gin-chan" por "Gin", "Kondo-san" por "Señor Kondo", etc, como habría en un manga corriente editado al castellano._

 _Referencia al capítulo 35 del anime. / Pedido: Kagura está arrodillada, Okita la sujeta de la camiseta y la besa. La cara de Kagura es de asombro._

El puñetazo provocó que la boca le supiera a sangre. Mantuvo el tipo, sostuvo con fuerza la katana. Con un giro de muñeca, el filo silbó como un pájaro. China retrocedió, se tocó el abdomen y palpó sangre. Un hilo rojo reptaba por él. Vio el reflejo de su piel pálida entre la tela, y casi se volvió loco. Le encantaba mancharla. El corte era fino y superficial, nada digno de preocupación, mas, pese a eso, ella gritó, furiosa:

— ¡Has roto mi vestido, idiota!

El hombre de cabellos castaños sacó la lengua, travieso. Cómo le divertía sacarla de quicio.

—Cosas que pasan —respondió haciendo girar la _katana_ en su mano, dibujando una filigrana— ¿Debería intentar cortártelo en trocitos, _China_? Seguro que valdría como trapo.

La pelirroja rechinó los dientes.

— ¡Era mi favorito!

Se lanzó de nuevo a por él, hundiendo la tierra con cada puñetazo y destrozando roca y suelo.

— ¡A ti sí que te voy a convertir en un trapo, pedazo de imbécil!

La pelea fue tan destructora como era habitual en ellos. Aunque los vecinos de _Kabuki-cho_ estaban acostumbrados a sus tropelías, no quería decir que les gustasen. A tal punto había llegado la irritación colectiva, que en la entrada de los cuarteles del Shinsengumi Kondo-san había instalado un buzón de reclamaciones. La Yorozuya también puso uno, pero cuando la gente se percató de que Gintoki usaba los papeles para recoger las cacas de Sadaharu, lo destrozaron a golpes y lo llenaron de m***** de Dios sabe qué o de quién.

Tres días después de esta última pelea Kondo-san tuvo una conversación "muy seria" (o eso le dijo a Toshi después) con el Capitán de la Primera División:

—Entiendo que son cosas de la edad —comenzó a decir—, que tienes que desatar tu _frustración_ por algún lado... pero tienes que ser más discreto, Sougo. Hay cientos de formas en las que un hombre puede expresar su interés hacia una mujer. —Se acarició la barbilla, pensativo—. Como cuidando de ella las 24h del día... O proteger sus sujetadores de los pervertidos también es buena idea...

—Kondo-san —interrumpió el muchacho—, yo no tengo frustración de ese tipo. Además, eso que llamas "cuidar" es legalmente considerado acoso. Ya escuché la que liaste con los sujetadores, el otro día cuando la mujer esa tendía la ropa.

— ¡Pero es que uno de los sujetadores de Otae-san salió volando a causa del viento! —se defendió -con bastante energía,- el líder del Shinsengumi—. Y... Yo sólo intenté regresarlo a su sitio...

— ¿Y su sitio era tu entrepierna? —repuso el joven—. Según he oído, los niños coreaban " El Gorila guarro, hasta arriba de sujetadores va volando". Eso no da buena imagen, Kondo-san.

—Ya... Bueno, sí, eso fue porque...

El sádico sonrió, comprensivo de pronto.

—Sería aconsejable que pasaras un par de semanas sin mostrar la cara por Kabuki-cho. Con un poco de suerte, se olvidará rápido el asunto.

El Gorila bajó la cabeza.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Bien. —Okita se levantó y deslizó la puerta para salir. Una sonrisa oscura se dibujó en su cara cuando dijo: —Me alegro de que hayamos hablado, Kondo-san.

—Sí, gracias, Sougo...

(…)

Bostezó. Aquel día la patrulla que le había asignado Hijikata-san abarcaba la zona del parque, la plaza y alrededores. Era una ruta tranquila en la que rara vez había incidentes, lo cual quería decir que aquel día iba a ser terriblemente tedioso. Por ello, con esta perspectiva en mente, pasó primero por una tienda de alimentación para comprar un _chuubert_ de naranja. Mas cuando salió de allí, y se puso de nuevo en marcha hacia la calle, chocó de refilón con una mujer de kimono rojo y corto, de mangas tradicionalmente anchas. Okita ni siquiera la miró, pero, respetando los modales que le había enseñado su hermana mayor, se obligó a murmurar:

—Lo siento.

La respuesta que obtuvo, en cambio, fue más brusca:

—Más te vale que lo sientas, idiota. Llegas a estropear aunque sea un hilo de este kimono y te destrozo los huesos.

Okita volvió la cabeza, con tanta brusquedad, que casi podría haberse descoyuntado. Pasmado, se encontró con los ojos azules de la chica Yorozuya, brillantes de ferocidad. Estaba irreconocible: su cabello iba recogido en un moño, salvo por varios mechones cercanos a su cara que se mecían con el viento. Vestía un kimono rojo, llamativo, ceñido en un _obi_ amarillo, que se cerraba en un enorme lazo a su espalda. Cubría sus piernas en unas medias a rayas rojas y negras, acabando en unas botas negras de tacón corto.

—¿De qué vas disfrazada? —preguntó el Sádico, casi sin darse cuenta, y mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—No voy disfrazada. Como me rompiste el vestido, tuve que llevárselo a Anego para que lo cosiera. Pero tiene trabajo que hacer, y tampoco tiene ropa de mi talla. Así que fui a ver a Tsukki. Esto ya me lo puse en otra ocasión y sabía que me valía.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vas vestida como una puta?

Ella frunció el ceño. Por un momento Okita pensó que se lanzaría a por él, pero en vez de eso, echó a andar en dirección contraria.

— ¿Te vas? —Su sorpresa era evidente. Los pasos de ella sonaban rítmicos, ligeramente amortiguados por la arena. No supo por qué eso le atrajo muchísimo—. ¿No vas a responder?

—No —contestó tajante, la pelirroja—. Al menos mientras no tenga mi vestido de nuevo. No quiero estropear esta ropa. —Giró la cabeza, sonriendo como hacen los Yorozuya—. Así que vete a jugar a otra parte, _Sadist_.

El joven no respondió. Se limitó a verla alejarse, con su habitual cara de palo, mientras el vaivén de las mangas de ella acentuaba el movimiento de sus pasos.

(…)

—Un _chuubert_ de menta, por favor.

— ¡Ah, sí, ahora mismo! —respondió la rolliza dependienta. Amablemente, añadió: —Sí que te gustan, ¿verdad? Últimamente estás acabando con todas mis reservas.

Sougo sonrió, con esa sonrisa que provocaba que las viejas le quisieran como yerno. La mujer pareció satisfecha, asintió educadamente y fue a buscar el helado del congelador. En ese momento entraron un par de individuos a la tienda y se pusieron a la cola.

—... y Takeshi lleva una semana en el hospital. Un brazo roto y tres costillas —decía uno.

— ¿En serio? —se sorprendió el otro—. ¿Pero qué pasó?

—Le dio una caja de bombones. Ella lo aceptó, lo cual es bueno, pero Takeshi no sé qué pensó que le pasó el brazo por la cintura o algo así, y ella le hizo una llave. O un puñetazo. Bueno, yo no lo vi. Pero le dejó hecho un asco.

—Madre mía. —El joven se puso pálido—. Quizá sabe autodefensa. Ya no sé si es buena idea lo de las flores, y eso que las cogí bien bonitas.

— ¡Tío! ¡Eso lo había pensado yo antes!

— ¡Aquí tienes, joven! —La mujer rechoncha regresó con el pedido. Okita pagó y se apartó de la cola.

— ¡Pero no lo haces! Ya me dirás de qué te sirve pensarlo si luego no lo llevas a cabo. Vale, hagamos una cosa: Vamos después al sitio ese, preguntamos si está en casa y la invitamos, no sé, a merendar. Le gusta comer, no creo que nos diga que no.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con el tipo de pelo blanco?

Okita Sougo se detuvo.

—Tengo entendido que es un pringado. Dale un par de billetes y desaparecerá como un ninja, ya lo verás.

—Eh. —Los dos individuos volvieron la vista hacia el policía que se había parado frente a ellos, con una mano en el bolsillo y un tubo verde en la otra—. ¿De qué chica estáis hablando?

Uno se quedó observando su uniforme, reticente. Había reconocido su trabajo. El otro, en cambio, respondió sin pararse a pensar:

—Ah, de la chica Yorozuya. ¿No lo habías oído, tío? Es la comidilla estos días.

—Oh, —El rostro de Okita no cambió apenas, sólo abrió la boca ligeramente—. ¿Y por qué?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque es una precios-… ¡Ay!, ¡me has dado un codazo, tío! O-oye… ¿qué le pasa a este en la cara?

Okita Sougo salió como una exhalación del establecimiento. El _chuubert_ se derretía en su mano mientras caminaba, los transeúntes se apartaban cuando pasaba a su lado y cuchicheaban por el miedo.

Fue directo a la casa rojiza de tejado oscuro. Allí se aglutinaba una multitud, como si de un día de rebajas se tratara. La chica de pelo verde y _yukata_ azul organizaba la cola.

Y todos eran hombres.

Hombres altos, hombres bajos, hombres gordos, hombres flacos, hombres gafotas, y hombres con un severo problema de sudoración.

Okita Sougo levantó la vista hacia el principio de la cola, allá en el primer piso. Había un cartel enorme en el que ponía: "Cinco minutos, 1000 yenes" y, delante del mismo, Gintoki recibía dinero detrás de un mostrador de cartón.

La brisa que circulaba por la azotea era fresca y suave. Dos plantas más abajo, en la calle de arena, los transeúntes deambulaban con la cotidianidad de cualquier otro día. Okita Sougo apoyó el dedo índice sobre el puente de la nariz, se acomodó las gafas de sol e hincó la rodilla en el suelo. Tras un par de chasquidos experimentados, el rifle quedó ajustado a su gusto. Después lo posicionó sobre el trípode y observó por la mira telescópica.

—Sniper Sougo 13 en posición —murmuró.

Como en un juego de tiros, la marca del objetivo fue pasando de persona en persona hasta recorrer todo ser viviente que había en la calle. El joven aguardó con el dedo sobre el gatillo sin ejecutar disparo alguno. Mientras, los minutos pasaban.

Un par de niños jugaban con una lata. Un perro callejero, grisáceo y pequeño, se les apuntó al juego y por poco mordió a uno en la pierna, emocionado por los gritos y patadas. La dueña de una panadería salió a la calzada y les pegó cuatro gritos a ellos, al perro y a los antepasados s de los chavales si hubieran podido escucharla.

Por fin, escuchó un sonoro ladrido procedente del Lugar A. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna mientras se pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior. Tenía sed. También tenía una botellita de agua al lado, pero no hizo interés en cogerla.

No ahora, que por fin veía el objetivo B.I.T.C.H.

B.I.T.C.H. (Burra, Infantil, Testaruda, Cabrona e Hija de…), salió del Lugar A, seguida de un gigantesco perro blanco. Ignorando las escaleras, saltó hasta la calle con un paraguas morado en alto. Okita no se perdió la tensión que recayó en sus piernas al caer, pálidas y perfectamente dibujadas por las medias rojas y negras. Distinguió también, por el rabillo del ojo, movimiento a ambos laterales. Ya empezaban a salir como cucarachas. Sucias, indignas y odiosas cucarachas.

Cambió de planes. Apuntó a esos enormes insectos y apretó el gatillo no una, sino tres veces por cada espécimen. Era extrañamente gratificante. Lo mejor era apuntar a los de gafas en los cristales. Cuello y entrepierna también eran muy efectivos.

La gente empezó a gritar. ¡Qué escándalo, exagerados! Uno, otro, y otro de más allá caían como moscas. Pronto toda la calle se convirtió en una amalgama de colorines. El sujeto B. I. T. C. H., impoluto, permanecía inmóvil donde había caído. Okita la apuntó ahora, ansioso por ensuciarla de azul, verde, rosa y amarillo. Ella le miró a través de la mira telescópica. Le parecía que estaba enfadada.

El Sádico sonrió. Apretó el gatillo.

Y la bola de pintura impactó contra el paraguas. Una lluvia de color cayó sobre la Yato, que dio un salto tremendo y aterrizó en la azotea del castaño.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahora, idiota?

Recibió una respuesta azul, que por poco impacta en su rodilla, si no se hubiera apartado.

— ¡Sadist! ¡Como estropees un solo hilo de esta ropa, te destrozo, pedazo de memo! ¡Óyeme bien!

—Di "Aaaah", _China_.

La pelea se recrudeció. Kagura esquivaba, saltaba, bloqueaba y disparaba balas de verdad. Okita perseveraba, disparaba color, esquivaba, daba una buena patada estratégica. La pelirroja le contenía bien, muy bien, mas tenía una gran desventaja. No sólo tenía que esquivar las balas, sino también las salpicaduras. Era cuestión de tiempo y, como ninguno terminaba de ceder, el tiempo llegó: Kagura esquivó cuatro balas, bloqueó el resto con el paraguas y se comió una patada en el estómago. Por desgracia, esa patada venía impregnada de tinta verde. La chica retrocedió, observó la mancha y trató de quitársela con la mano, sin éxito.

— ¡S-serás! ¿¡Pero tú eres imbécil o es que quieres que te parta la cara!? ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—Ya lo miro, ya —Levantó la pistola—. ¿Quieres otra?

La pelirroja echaba fuego por los ojos. Le apuntó con su paraguas, apretó los dientes… Y con un par de zancadas saltó de la azotea. Okita bajó su arma. La observó correr de tejado en tejado hacia el río.

—Joder.

(…)

En el lecho del río se reflejaba la luz del atardecer. Olía a humedad y moho. Kagura se arrodilló, examinó la claridad del agua y se desató el cinturón amarillo. Anego siempre le decía que las manchas desaparecen más fácilmente cuando aún no están secas, por eso quería darse prisa. No le importaba quitarse la ropa, dado que llevaba una camiseta y un pantaloncito debajo. Pero esa mancha… Intuía que no se quitaría fácilmente.

"¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!"

—Si no te vas en dos segundos, lamentarás haber nacido. —Amenazó sin darse al vuelta, consciente de la presencia que notaba tras de ella.

—Con lo basta que eres… ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan a pecho? Sólo es ropa.

—Te dije que no era mía, idiota. Es de Tsukki.

Okita resopló. Kagura empezó a frotar la mancha con agua.

—Es Yoshiwara —dijo él—, seguro que tienen habitaciones enteras sólo para guardar cosas así.

—Me da igual. No quería ensuciarlo. Y menos por un idiota como tú —Calló un momento y después añadió: —Me gusta.

— ¿Vas a llorar?

Kagura volvió el rostro hacia él. Estaba muy molesta, pero en sus ojos no había ni pizca de lágrimas.

—Como si fuera tan cría como para llorar por algo así. En cuanto lo limpie te romperé todos los huesos, que es mejor.

Okita se cruzó de brazos, y pensó.

— ¿No será —comenzó sin mirarla—que te gustaba tener detrás a tantos microbios?

Ella levantó la vista al momento. Entrecerró los ojos y le miró de soslayo. Después se puso a frotar de nuevo.

—Ah, ya decía yo. Estás celoso —concluyó.

—No, es que resulta patético.

— ¿Qué más te da a ti lo que haga yo con mi vida, Sadist? —se crispó ella—. Que haga cosas patéticas o no, según tú, no es asunto tuyo. Sólo mío.

Okita le aguantó la mirada, altivo y cruzado de brazos. Luego bajó los ojos hacia sus medias, ligeramente mojadas.

—Me molesta.

—Pues te jodes.

El joven frunció el ceño. Comenzó a andar hacia ella, sus pasos crujían bajo la arena de la orilla. Ella no se puso en guardia, estaba más concentrada en dejar de extender la mancha, que de lo que fuera a hacer ese idiota.

Ese hombre, de ojos rojos como un rubí apagado, observó la palidez de los brazos de la chica y el color anaranjado de su cabello, recogido en un moño. Él lo prefería suelto.

En cuanto la tuvo a su alcance la agarró del cuello de la camiseta, la aupó y acercó el rostro al suyo. Ella se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos.

Y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él la besó.

 _C'est fini! Espero que os haya gustado :D Gracias, mil gracias de nuevo a Kyosha012 y... ¡feliz año a todo el mundo! ¡Matta nee~~!_


End file.
